Thanksgiving Special
by loveisallyouneedforlife
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in the Puckentine household where food, hugs, and kisses are exchanged quite affectionately.


**Cat's POV **

I was so tired when I woke up this morning. The light was peaking through the windows and telling me to go back to sleep. But my nose was telling me something different. Stuffing. Turkey. It's Thanksgiving. I quickly got up and ran out to the kitchen. I saw Sam hovering over the stove and bringing a spoon up to her mouth to taste something. Sam cooking? What was happening? I walked over to Sam, smiling of course, and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tight.

"Wha-? Oh hey Cat." Sam said smiling as she tried to turn around.

"Good mooorrnniingg." I said as she turned to me and moved my arms around her neck.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Cat." Sam said before kissing me. I loved when she kissed me. She always made me feel so special and I had never had someone who could do that the way she does.

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah, I figured it's the least I could do. You let me come into your home and I can never express how thankful I am for that."

"Awe, Sam." I kissed her this time.

I tried to taste some of the delicious stuffing I smelt, but Sam slapped my hand away. She wanted me to wait until everything was ready. I watched her for a few minutes, thinking about how grateful I was for _her. _I was so much happier since she came. I wasn't expecting it and especially with Nona leaving, it's been nice to have someone here. Sam has opened me up to so many new things. I mean the babysitting business wouldn't even be a thing if Sam wasn't here. I'm able to do everything I enjoy because of her.

I finally snapped out of it when she shut the over door and I asked if everyone was coming over to eat.

"No, Dice and Goomer have some special boxing thing and Nona called earlier. She said Elderly Acres is having some lunch party today. But they said they can come over tomorrow, so I'm making enough for leftovers."

"So it's just me and you huh?"

Sam smiled, "Looks like it."

"Well then I'm gonna go take a shower real quick and let you finish okay?"

"Sound good to be, babe."

She called me babe. I love that. She could always make me smile and laugh. I went in and took a shower while Sam finished up. I couldn't help but think about her being with me. I wanted to make her feel special too, she had done so much for me already. I got out of the shower and put the towel around me as I went to my closet. I was trying to find something that Sam would like. I never really knew what she liked on a girl though. I decided to put on a nice black dress that had some floral designs on the bottom and I thought it'd be nice to switch it up from the usual pink. I did my hair down and put on some of Sam's favorite perfume and headed back out to the kitchen. When I walked out I saw the table set with flowers and food everywhere. Sam was sitting down at the table, grinning and pouring us some sparkling juice. I walked over to the table and sat down across from her.

"Wow, Sam this is amazing."

"Didn't know mama had it in her did ya?"

"No, I really didn't! It smells so good, I can't wait to eat it!"

"Well go ahead, red! Here." She handed me the turkey and I gladly took it from her.

Sam was so different today and I loved it. Not to say that she isn't ever nice to me, but she was being extra nice today.

We ate as much as we could as fast as possible. Of course we were exhausted after. I put away the leftovers while Sam put the dishes in the dishwasher. It was nice to not have to do everything, or pester Sam to help.

"Gosh, I'm tired." Sam said as she shut the dishwasher.

"Yeah, so am I. Do you wanna go watch a movie or something?"

"I think the Thanksgiving Charlie Brown episode is on soon."

"Yeah! Let's watch it!"

We went over to the couch and put the show on. I shut the lights off while Sam got a blanket for us. She sat down next to me, putting her arm around the back of my neck and pulling me close. I loved that too. She could make me feel safe. I'm not sure when it happened, but we ended up falling asleep. It was nearly 7pm when I woke up. Sam was awake, watching That's a Drag reruns.

"Hey, that's our couch" She said, pointing to the TV.

I laughed and looked up at her. "Thank you for doing that, Sam. You really shouldn't have and it really meant the world to me, I don't know how you did it."

"Well.." Sam said as she looked over at me, "you mean the world to me."

"Saaaaamm" I was melting. How adorable can she be?

"It's true, Cat. I never really felt this way about anyone before. I know it hasn't been long, but I do love you and I'm really thankful for you. If it weren't for you I don't know where I'd be. Literally. I don't know where I would be living, if anywhere at all. You took me in and let me stay here with you and let me work with you. I could never thank you enough for that."

"I love you so much, Sam." I leaned up and kissed her before she could say anything.

I could feel Sam getting more aggressive (in a good way) with every kiss and touch.

"Sam, I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I." She grinned. "Now, just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thanks for reading, and if you have any questions, comments, or suggesttions you can message me on here or at campuckentine on tumblr. Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
